In electrophotographic and ink jet printing processes a number of the components selected require surfaces that are uniform, durable, and that have a low surface energy enabling excellent release characteristics. Also, hydrophobic and oleophobic surface layers are desirable for assisting in toner transfer and in the cleaning efficiency of the imaging member photoconductor. While fluorinated polymeric layers are usually hydrophobic, they are not considered sufficiently oleophobic for electrophotographic, such as xerographic processes and ink jet printing processes. Thus, surface layers that are both hydrophobic and oleophobic are continuously being investigated.
Other disadvantages associated with various known coatings are that they lack extended lifetimes, have poor suitably consistent dimensional stabilities, possess in some instances unacceptable water absorption properties, dielectric constants that are higher than desired, and low temperature resistance characteristics.
Additionally, numerous known coatings decompose after minimum usage, and thus are not economical thereby resulting in the necessity of having such coatings continuously replaced.
Further, a number of known coatings suitable for various surfaces are not multidimensional in that they can be only used for the coating of less than a sufficient number of surfaces and substrates.
Many known intermediate transfer member coatings and xerographic fuser coatings exhibit poor performance properties when repeatedly used, and these coatings because they degrade are ineffective with nominal utilization.
There is a need for coatings that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known coatings.
Also, there is a need for stable coatings that have a number of different uses.
Further, there is a need for surface coatings that can be economically and efficiently manufactured with acceptable lifetime properties.
There is another need for compositions that are useful as xerographic system surface component coatings for fusers, self-cleaning intermediate transfer members, belts, photoconductors, ink jet print heads, and the like.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the compositions disclosed herein.